


【仁丸】人要向前看

by xixilim



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis, テニスの王子様
Genre: M/M, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku Chuu | Rikkai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26407492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xixilim/pseuds/xixilim
Relationships: Niou Masaharu/Marui Bunta
Collections: 3B／ニオブン





	【仁丸】人要向前看

*为爱发电，ooc预警  
*新的狗血挑战之替身包养  
*霸总 仁王 x 十八线小明星 丸井  
*巨量ooc来了啊！小心！！

1.

圈里跟仁王熟一点的都知道这人包养了个十八线小明星。  
要是跟他再熟一点，还能知道这十八线小明星是个悲惨替身。  
进一步熟……圈内密友柳生比吕士推推眼镜，说你们搁这煎牛排呢？再熟就糊了。

仁王糊不糊这件事群众心里自然有数，但十八线小明星丸井是真的糊。  
自己花了几百块钱粉丝才堪堪破万的那种。

当初仁王包养丸井文太的时候众人就表示不解，说看着脑子挺好使一资本家，犯得着去招惹十八线小明星吗？想要啥样的没有啊？万一没整好闹出点什么桃色新闻上了热搜那不就是社会性死亡。  
圈内密友柳生比吕士又推眼镜，心想你们懂个屁，这人就是过不去白月光朱砂痣那个坎。初恋啊，多少男人心中不能说的you know who。  
不知名路人问，你们到底啥圈，gay圈吗？  
柳生鼻子朝天，哼，金融圈。  
不知名路人：害，那不一回事嘛。

仁王一开始就跟丸井说的很清楚：  
“你声音实在太像我初恋了，但我知道你肯定不是他。所以我可以给他爱，但只能给你钱。”  
丸井心想你初恋听了这话未必高兴。  
但面上丸井只是边捣蒜似的点头边小心地问了一句：“您光凭声音就……”  
仁王一脸冷酷：“我们是网恋。”  
丸井惊，这年头总裁都这么好糊弄呢。

仁王雅治这人虽然拔吊无情，给钱倒甚是大方，连事业都安排地明明白白。派给丸井的经纪人胡狼桑原虽没带过特别大牌的明星，但为人处世突出一个稳妥细致，饮食起居照顾的面面俱到，绝不让手上艺人吃一点点亏。  
仁王让桑原专心带丸井一个，没交代什么特别的，只说千万别让丸井坏了嗓子，待遇甚至比之前还要好。桑原起初心想这位爷怕不是中了邪，对个十八线这么上心，连带着看丸井多多少少也有些偏见。结果跟丸井呆时间长了，发现十八线心地善良不争不抢乖巧可人心态乐观，尤其明知道自己只是个替身后，照样每天笑呵呵地让仁王召之即来挥之即去，桑原立马就完成了从男助理到男妈妈的心态及身份转变。从前看丸井怎么看怎么别扭，如今看仁王怎么看怎么渣男，每次开车送小明星去给仁王暖床的路上都要在心里演完一整套苦情大戏，并翻给仁王一个不太明显的白眼。

桑原劝丸井，说咱不干这个了吧，你说你这么年轻又肯努力，我手上有点人脉，给你弄点资源往上爬爬不好吗？  
丸井伸着手指头跟桑原掰扯：  
“你看啊，我往上爬是为了什么，钱、出名、更多的钱。仁王给我什么，钱、钱、钱。出名了我得伺候粉丝，那数量可不少，但现在我就伺候一个。你说是不是挺划算的？”  
桑原眼神复杂: “你这个脑子得亏没去做生意。”  
顿了顿又说，那你想过没，万一总裁他白月光回来，或者有一天他腻了，你怎么办？  
丸井托着下巴皱着眉沉思了好一会儿：  
“……那我得在离开之前好好讹他一笔。”

2.

仁王雅治也没到一手遮天的地步，饭局上被人灌酒是在所难免的事。红的洋的几瓶下了肚，晕晕乎乎去卫生间的时候发现，坏了，被人下药了。  
堂堂一个霸道总裁，被人下了药，这事说出去起码能让柳生那厮笑三天。  
仁王硬撑着几分理智往脸上扑了不少冷水，哆哆嗦嗦大着舌头给自个儿助理打电话，歪，把我送网警那儿去！  
助理都快哭了，说您喝这么多酒还去招惹警察真不怕上热搜啊！  
仁王皱着眉对着听筒喊：“网警——！！我包养的那个——！！唇红齿白小脸挺漂亮那个网警文太！！！”  
哦哦哦，知道了。扶着仁王上了车，小助理油门一踩往丸井的公寓奔去，出发前没忘通知丸井一声，说我老板要来，喝的挺多，您准备准备。  
丸井一听就明白了，准备准备，还能准备啥，把自己洗干净当人刀俎上的鱼肉呗。

结果仁王刚一进门，看了眼只穿着长衬衫的丸井，大力扒拉开他就往卫生间冲，吐得惊天地泣鬼神。  
丸井被推得一愣，听到撕心裂肺的干呕声后知后觉，赶忙先给自己套了条裤子，去厨房烧水拿蜂蜜。丸井拿着毛巾和蜂蜜水递给仁王，对方终于吐完，扒着马桶盖显然还没怎么恢复力气。  
仁王斜着眼瞅了半天丸井，有气无力：  
“你怎么把裤子穿上了？”  
丸井拿着毛巾给他擦嘴：“您都这样了还想那档子事呢？”  
仁王大大方方往自己鼓起来的裤裆一指：  
“我被人下药了。”  
丸井拿着蜂蜜水沉默，半分钟后自己仰头灌下去，一抹嘴唇，慷慨就义：  
“行，今晚我自己动。”  
“……也行。不过我也想喝蜂蜜水。”  
“做完再喝。”  
“我现在就要。”  
丸井叹了口气，说行行行，那你自己脱衣服躺床上去嗷，爸爸给你去弄蜂蜜水。

按理说喝了酒是会暂时失去某些生理功能的，但那药性极猛，让仁王浑身上下除了裆硬哪儿都不硬。他一边在心里骂今晚给他下药的人孙子一边又舒服地直哼哼，光躺着就能爽，恨不得多给自己下几次药。  
丸井揉着腰手撑着床颤颤巍巍地问，一次可以了吧？  
仁王想了想要是再来一次估计丸井就没力气洗澡了，点点头说行，顿了顿又加了句，一起洗吧。  
丸井困得眼皮直打架，说一起洗就一起洗。  
心想就当照顾残疾人。

仁王雅治当晚整个就一大写的植物人，进了浴缸就直挺挺躺那儿不动了。丸井闭着眼深呼吸，软着声音说：  
“您先泡着啊，我冲干净了来帮您洗。”  
仁王从喉咙里嗯了一声。

旁边淋浴房的水声哗哗哗地传来，仁王伸着脖子隔着雾蒙蒙的玻璃使劲往里面打量：丸井姿势别别扭扭地正洗着，有时候动作大了扯着腰还会无意识露出几声呻吟。  
仁王心想，不愧是我初恋的替身，真是哪哪都好，不像那些个瘦不拉几的模特，摸起来手疼。  
过了几秒又使劲摇头，不行不行，谁也比不上我初恋！

十几分钟后丸井洗好出来，搬了小板凳坐在浴缸旁，示意仁王把脑袋伸过去。  
丸井揉脑袋的力道属于不会让仁王觉着疼的太重，也不至于让人睡过去的太轻。仁王舒服的浑身发软，虽然告诫自己务必要保持霸道总裁的冷酷人设，还是不免在这样无微不至的照顾下举了白旗。  
仁王僵着脖子艰难开口：  
“今晚辛苦你了。”  
丸井动作不停，回答地很快：  
“应该的应该的。”  
这是什么对待合作伙伴的态度！仁王一口气闷在嗓子眼，过了一会儿又梗着脖子说：  
“其实要是没我初恋的话，我应该会挺喜欢你的。”  
够明白了吧！够直抒胸臆了吧！够崩人设了吧！快说你也喜欢我！  
丸井听了这话明显愣了愣：  
“……您别伤心，他会回来的。”  
……

“你这个月买新衣服的钱没了。”  
“啊？”  
“好好反思一下自己错在哪。”  
丸井被仁王变脸的速度惊到。  
这人到底什么毛病？？？

3.

仁王硬是连着一个月没联系丸井，闷着头在办公室搞事业。圈内密友，同时也是企业二把手柳生比吕士推着眼镜翘着腿，嘴里啧啧啧，说仁王君可真是个狠人。  
仁王轻哼一声：“我不光狠，我还冷酷。”  
柳生：“……你到底看了多少霸道总裁的书，我跟你说那些书都瞎写的，不能信。”  
仁王没搭理他。  
柳生耸耸肩：  
“行吧，不过别怪我没提醒你啊，所有霸道总裁都殊途同归——”  
“——那就是追妻火葬场。”  
说完极为潇洒地将西服搭在肩上走出了门外。

呵。我怎么会火葬场呢。仁王极为不屑，我勾勾手指小明星就过来倒贴了。  
这么想着掏出手机给丸井打电话，响了几声被接起来：  
“仁王さん？”  
怎么一点都听不出来一个月没联系的急切和激动呢？  
仁王非常做作地清清嗓子：  
“我今晚去找你。”  
“啊？可我今晚有通告啊。”  
仁王真实地吃惊：“你还有通告？？”  
“……” 怎么还瞧不起人呢！  
丸井冷静回答：  
“今晚我有个电台节目要录制，回去可能就很晚很晚了，您改天再来吧。”  
这！还！得！了！  
“不许去，推了。” 仁王雅治冷漠开口。  
“可我已经在车上了啊？”   
“电话给桑原。”  
丸井：“开车打电话很危险诶，我开免提吧。”  
仁王雅治的声音在车厢里显得十分清晰：  
“掉头，回他公寓，把人看死了，不许去录制。”  
说完利落地挂了电话。

桑原破口大骂，说仁王雅治这人真的就有病，把文太当什么了说不让去就不让去！  
丸井靠在窗户上都懒得回嘴，心说那你掉头不是也掉的挺干脆的。

丸井其实有点伤心。他虽早就明白自己只是个被包养的替身，但始终抱着一丝希望，以为只要够懂事够乖巧仁王就不会太刁难他，甚至于时间长了把他当个独立的人来看待。他跟着仁王也有两年多，自己的事业虽然谈不上有多喜欢但也确实是份干起来不让人讨厌的活。娱乐圈的青春饭能吃几年呢，趁着年纪还不大赶紧转型才能保证以后即使离了仁王也能生活，故而丸井开始刻意地找一些通告上。从前是安于现状不愿改变，现在逼着自己营业后粉丝居然也有了不少。  
丸井文太立马就有点飘了。  
什么初恋替身，什么霸总包养，什么仁王雅治，通通抛到脑后。搞事业，男人必须搞事业。

结果仁王雅治一个电话就把肥皂泡给戳破了。  
丸井在心里对自己说，你看你到头来还是个任人宰割的小肥羊，还想当大明星呢，做梦吧。

仁王其实没想这么些。  
他在丸井的事上一向抱着一个原则——声音跟初恋一模一样的这小子除了我谁都不许染指。录制节目那不得抛头露面？那不得唱唱小曲？那不得讨好导演？  
开玩笑，这声音仁王听了都硬，还有人听了不硬吗？

小助理大气不敢出的开车，时不时从后视镜偷瞟一眼仁王。老板自上了车后就面容严肃地望着窗外，哪怕他不小心开过一个大坑导致车身剧烈的抖动都没让仁王的表情松动一分。小助理叹了口气，默默在心里给丸井加了加油。  
没人不知道丸井只是个替身，看面相还是个傻乎乎的替身。仁王的初恋听说某天突然注销了网络上一直和仁王联系的账号，从此销声匿迹，鬼知道现在到底在哪个角落悠闲地过着生活，殊不知自己无意中扭曲了一位无辜小明星的人生。

小助理想，丸井今晚怕是不会过得太平静。

4.

丸井回到自己公寓后懒懒散散地冲了个澡，拿出化妆品对着镜子给自己上妆。他见仁王是不化妆的，对方说自己初恋是个清纯可爱的性格，肯定不会化妆。  
仁王说他初恋是什么丸井就听什么，不化妆就把化妆品都收最里边的抽屉里，学生模样就买一摞白衬衫帆布鞋，喜欢唱歌就把老歌挨个儿给仁王清唱一遍，丸井管这个叫职业道德。毕竟拿了人钱，没道理也没资格有自己的个性。  
当替身也是一份工作。

但他今天有点不对劲，他想化妆，想穿花花绿绿的潮牌衣服，想把头发扎起来拿着立麦唱摇滚，想让仁王雅治明白他今天不高兴。  
归根结底来说是有点委屈。  
这让丸井心里警铃大作。完了，他想，我怎么能因为工作委屈呢，我一个专业替身如今怎么公私不分了呢。  
画眼线的手顿了顿。  
丸井手忙脚乱翻卸妆水的时候门铃响了，一声一声，催命似的，显然门外的人也不怎么有好心情。

打开门，丸井左手拿着张卸妆棉，身上穿着款式夸张的长外套，衣服上挂满了乱七八糟的链子。丸井扫了一眼仁王阴沉的脸，眼神闪了闪，侧身将他让进屋子，说您等等啊，我这就去换衣服卸妆。  
十几分钟后纯白干净的丸井文太又乖乖巧巧地坐在仁王身边，顺便还给他弄了杯咖啡。  
仁王本来是想故意摆出冷漠的模样让小明星来哄哄自己，结果看到丸井如今这一副装作什么都没发生过的样子又气不打一处来。他在车上纠结了一路，想丸井如今要是真打算发愤图强了也应该先来求自己，想要什么资源没有啊，睡都睡了两年了还有什么没法直接说的话呢。  
“上次让你反省自己错哪，知道了吗？” 仁王冷着脸问。  
丸井望着别处眨了眨眼，回忆半天才想起一个月前那晚的不欢而散。他只当仁王是一时闹脾气，之后自己又忙着到处找通告，压根就没想这事。这下问起来，倒想起自己在仁王变脸之前提到他初恋了，心下了然：  
“嗯，我以后不提了。”  
……不提什么？仁王差点伸手挠脑袋，转念一想可能是在说今天上通告这事。  
“哦，可以提，但你得先跟我提。”   
丸井肉眼可见的疑惑。提完生气的是你，现在非得让我提的也是你，反正你左右都占着理呗。  
但他身为一个专业替身，讲究一个敬岗爱业，所以他最后轻轻的“嗯”了一声。  
仁王的表情当下就松动多了。

“那行，下周我给你安排了一个综艺，到时候让桑原接你去。”  
？  
飞来横财？？  
丸井眼神亮晶晶地看向仁王，表情明亮了不少。仁王被这副模样讨好到，捏着对方的下巴凑到自己跟前，语气暧昧：  
“那你要怎么谢我？”  
丸井双手一展揽住仁王的腰将自己埋进他怀里，听起来挺高兴的：  
“我再也不想着离开你了！”  
？  
什么玩意？？  
仁王一把将人距离拉开，撑着丸井的肩膀，对方看上去还有点愣：  
“你离了我去哪？”  
丸井莫名其妙：“我也不能一直跟着您啊。”  
“为什么不能？”  
丸井心想这人是不是有病：“您初恋回来后，或者您不再需要我了，我不就得离开了吗？”  
“我初恋要是不回来呢？？”  
“那我也不是他啊。”

一时间两人都静默下来。  
大概……这就是柳生说的火葬场吧。

“丸井，你听我说。” 仁王扶着丸井的双肩深吸了一口气，闭了闭眼仿佛下了什么决心，“我觉得，是时候从初恋里走出来了。”  
好嘛。丸井面无表情。自己果然还是触到这人内心最深的痛楚了，刚才还说可以提，结果真提了马上翻脸不认人，老变脸艺术家了。  
“丸井，” 仁王自顾自地说着，“帮帮我，我不想火葬场。”  
啊……？  
丸井心想，火葬场是什么？这年头当个替身还他妈得玩命呢？？

丸井委婉地开口：“火葬场是指……？”  
仁王仍旧认真而深情（自以为）地看着他：“你就是我的火葬场。”  
……  
滚啊！！

5.

一直以来有着良好合作关系的老板疯了，大概想要我的命，该怎么办，在线等，急。

丸井愁眉苦脸，如今演艺生涯还没走顺畅，小命都快没了。他抱着狐狸抱枕缩在沙发上，不由得怀念起读书时的美好时光。  
那时候他课业轻松，家里也宠着他说不用着急找工作，先好好享受大学生活。大学生活到底有没有好好享受有待考证，网络游戏倒是混的风生水起。偶然一次打本随手拉了个路人聊了两句，没想到聊得还挺投机。  
路人的ID叫【黑色白马】，一位氪金战士，满身的顶级装备，操作烂的一批。  
虽说是组队打本，但基本就是丸井一个人顶在前面输出。白马大概也知道自己划水得厉害，结束后说爆的东西自己一个都不要。丸井也没客气，鼠标点了几下将地上的材料都收进了背包。对着麦克风说了句“谢了啊”，刚准备退队收到对方的信息。  
【黑色白马】：你声音好好听。  
【GeniusBun】：呃……谢谢？  
【黑色白马】：还能带我打本吗？  
丸井犹豫了。  
【黑色白马】：材料全归你。  
【GeniusBun】：Ok！

接连玩了一个多月，两人东拉西扯讲了许多话。诗词歌赋丸井聊不来，人生哲学对面不想聊，就干脆聊自己。对面不开麦，话也不多，丸井索性把白马当个树洞，什么考试好难，弟弟好可爱，上学好无聊一股脑全说给人家听。  
不开心了就上线委委屈屈地诉诉苦，白马也不会说什么安慰话，安静听完然后一个礼物送过来，从新出的限量皮肤到轮盘抽出来的小宠物，总之是丸井念叨过想要又不大舍得花钱的东西。  
丸井甚至怀疑屏幕那头是他亲爹。

大概是丸井这优哉游哉的生活态度让老天爷瞧着不大舒服，随手一挥在他这命簿上改了两笔。大学没毕业时父亲被人算计导致破产，心情抑郁没多久便撒手人寰。母亲带着两个弟弟改嫁去了国外，也只有过节时问候一声丸井。  
丸井当下就注销了自己所有社交平台的账号，连带着手机号码、游戏账号也一并删的干干净净。  
他被这变故拖着直面起生活来，打听了一圈，都说当网红来钱快，当即就申请了直播平台的账号开始绞尽脑汁的想创意。好容易挨到大学毕业，累积了一些粉丝，刚准备和平台签约，没成想平台被人举报，垮了。  
小时候的优渥生活让丸井对学习一向是个不太专注的态度，哪怕是大学选专业也没选好找工作的专业。而今家道中落、人走茶凉、运气又不咋地，丸井只能抱着试一试的态度去影视公司投了简历。  
他长得不错，歌也唱得好，但奈何背后没有靠山，始终分配不到什么好资源。彼时的经纪人看着丸井那满脸的胶原蛋白打了些歪主意，想用他当个筹码去给自己手上红的艺人交换资源，没想到第一次拎着丸井去酒会时就被仁王雅治相中了。  
丸井想，反正都是陪睡，这个好歹还长得好看点。

美好的大学时光是再也回不去，丸井偶尔会想起黑马白马来。他想自己都没打一声招呼就走了是不是不太地道，好歹也收了人家那么多礼物。  
但如今这日子吧——  
仁王一个电话要他下楼，丸井下意识“诶”了一声换衣服就往下冲。坐进车了想起来他俩现在这关系大概还挺尴尬。  
丸井侧头看了看亲自开车的仁王，这人说有家餐厅特别好吃非得带着他一块去。  
——其实也不能说是过得很差。

6.

仁王不觉得自己初恋还能再出现。  
公司创业的瓶颈期，他每天靠网游来麻痹自己。本来以为花钱弄一身顶配就能一刀-9999，结果照样被副本虐的怀疑人生。  
妈的，打游戏怎么也这么难。

Bun出现的很及时。这小孩砍瓜切菜一样带他过了本，声音干净又好听，讲起话来也不啰嗦。仁王赶忙抱住了这个天降的大腿，试图提升游戏体验。  
Bun把他当成一个树洞，简直是读日记一样跟他说了许多话。仁王边在心里感慨这人也太容易相信别人了，一边又停不住掏钱包送人礼物的手。  
他知道Bun是个大学生，不太喜欢自己的专业但也没有特别喜欢的专业，真说喜欢的事就是唱歌。爸爸很疼他，毕业后大概会接受父亲的生意，还有两个可爱的弟弟。  
仁王没说过自己的事，没什么可说的，每天都索然无味，创业又没什么突破，除了和柳生偶尔聊天，生活真是乏善可陈。  
仁王觉得自己穷的只剩下钱了。  
柳生吭哧吭哧做完一份表，对忧愁的仁王饱含深情地说了一句滚。

等公司终于成立的那天，仁王才松了口气。他第一时间想要去告诉屏幕那头的男生，想用最雀跃的声音说自己成功了，一上线却发现好友列表里没了那个人。  
GeniusBun这个ID消失了。  
就好像仁王再回想起创业初期的那些艰难，仿佛是在梦里一样。

第一次听到丸井的声音就愣住了。仁王怔怔地望向对方，那人被经纪人推着给别人敬酒，唯唯诺诺的样子。仁王眼里的光又暗淡下来，不是他。  
但他可以是Bun.

丸井文太逐渐变得立体起来时，仁王也慢慢接受了Bun再也不会出现的事实。Bun像是一道奇迹的彩虹，在他生命里短暂的闪耀过，这便够了。仁王想，他不应该固执地将这段听起来匪夷所思的回忆强留在那里，直到蒙尘。这对他自己不太公平，对丸井更是如此。

所以他决定跟丸井坦白。  
就在今晚。

吃过饭后，仁王拉着丸井坐到自己的一侧，絮絮叨叨开始讲自己的初恋往事。丸井越听越觉着不对劲，但也耐着疑惑没有打断。仁王大概讲完，拿过玻璃杯喝了口水，有些忐忑地说：  
“你就留在我身边吧。”  
丸井看了他一眼没说话。  
“我可以给你初期提供资源，之后还是靠你自己。你不喜欢当替身的话，我不会再把你当成他了。”

丸井被这几句话砸的晕晕乎乎，稳了稳心绪问出最关键的问题：  
“你初恋是不是GeniusBun……？”  
仁王一副“靠你怎么知道你是不是背地里调查我了”的表情。  
丸井释然一笑，伸手拍拍仁王的肩膀：  
“恭喜你，初恋回来了。”

END.

【一个看替身文时的问题：要是真爱的话为什么还要找替身呢？（思考）】  
【非常忙——更新比较慢——请见谅——！！】


End file.
